Conventionally a POS device to record log information which is the record of processing or operation, or information related to hardware life-time has been known.
The log information means information related to histories of data processing performed in a CPU (Central Processing Unit) mounted in the POS device, or the operation of the other hardware device mounted in the POS device. Further, the information related to hardware life-time means the information related to the number of times a keyboard is pushed down, the number of times a cash drawer is opened, and the number of times of scanning operations performed by a magnetic card reader, the number of times a back-light of LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) is energized, the number of letters printed by a printer, the number of times of operations of a cutting mechanism of a printer and the like. The information for the hardware life-time is used for estimating the life-time of the hardware components of the POS device.
The information for the hardware life-time is typically called RAS (Reliability, Availability and Serviceability). Therefore, in the description below, the information for the hardware life-time is named as RAS information.
Patent literature 1 discloses a POS device equipped with a nonvolatile memory in addition to a storage device to store an operating system (OS), an application program and the like (e.g. a hard-disk drive (HDD)). The nonvolatile memory stores history information.